Mouthing Off
by Stormkpr
Summary: First Class. Angel Salvadore tells us what her life is like working for Shaw, and she observes Azazel and Riptide. Azazel/Riptide slash. Language, adult situations. COMPLETE


**Mouthing Off **

Or

**Six Things I Learned About Azazel and Riptide During My Time with Sebastian Shaw**

By Angel Salvadore

**One**

I asked Emma what exactly the plan was once all the nukes went off and the "Children of the Atom" were all that was left on the planet. Like, did we really want to be the only 5 people left on the planet? Was Shaw gonna be happy with no one to fuck except me and her? And what about Azazel and Riptide – what in the hell were they going to do given that they weren't allowed to touch Emma or me?

Emma rolled her eyes like I was an idiot and explained that there would be other people left on the planet, just not that many and that we would rule over all of them. She added that Shaw fucks whoever he wants but that **she** is always going to be his #1 – she glared hard at me at that point. And then as an aside she told me not to worry about Azazel and Riptide since "they're fucking each other's brains out and don't need you or me".

Then that got me thinking. Really, Azazel and Riptide are fucking? I kinda wondered how something like that happened. Like, they can't really be queer so are they just at it because there are no women here who aren't Shaw's property? How did something like this get started, did one of them ask the other one out? And it's just sex, right? I mean, if you look like a demon then you are a demon and you can't really love anyone. Not that I even know what that word means.

But I guess I'll never know. Riptide hasn't said a word to me and I can hardly understand Azazel over his Russian accent.

**Two**

I've had second thoughts about joining up with Shaw since the get-go. I said a word or two along those lines to Emma today. She glared at me and told me that if I valued my pretty face I'd keep my trap shut, and that Riptide once grumbled against Shaw. Shaw cut out Riptide's tongue for that.

I guess that explains why Riptide never says anything to me.

**Three**

Went with Riptide and we got pop sickles the other day. Sometimes you need a treat. I could use a break since my life has hit rock bottom now, given that it revolves around Shaw's dick and worrying that the world is ending once Shaw gets his way with the nuclear war.

Azazel saw us heading back with our pop sickles. I noticed him looking very intently at Riptide. Riptide's pop sickle was red, and Riptide looked right back at Azazel and started moving his pop sickle back and forth between his lips. Then Azazel teleported himself and Riptide away.

**Four**

I guess my mouth is going to be the death of me. I said something that kinda sorta questioned what we're doing and if what we're doing really makes sense. I didn't think Shaw was anywhere near, but either Emma ratted on me or Shaw overheard it.

He walked up to me and I got chills. He asked me if I liked it here. He told me that bad things happened to traitors. He pulled Riptide's chin down and said that people who talk back end up losing their tongues.

I groveled, said I was sorry, said I loved it here. Shaw seemed satisfied and left the room.

When I looked up again, Azazel had wrapped his tail around Riptide's hand and Riptide squeezed it.

**Five**

I sat next to Riptide on deck. I'd been thinking. So I said to him,

"It's gonna come to an end pretty soon. Either Shaw's going to get his nuclear war or we're all gonna get caught." Then I was sure that we wouldn't be overheard – Shaw and Emma weren't there – so I added real quiet, "Sometimes I wish I could just disappear and get outta here."

Riptide nodded.

That got me encouraged so I went on. "Can't you just leave? You're pretty damn powerful."

He shook his head and began to write a note, like he'd started doing the other day. His written English wasn't the best, but I could understand it. He wrote, "Not possible to live in normal people's world. For Azazel, not possible. Because how he looks."

He tore the note up after I read it. The note made it pretty clear that Riptide wouldn't leave if Azazel couldn't.

"You really love him," I said.

He nodded.

"Does he love you?" I asked.

Riptide shrugged, and I thought it was sad because it wasn't an I-don't-care shrug, it was an I-don't-know shrug.

**Six**

The world is definitely ending. Either I'm gonna be arrested and thrown in jail for the rest of my life, or I'm gonna watch most of the planet be nuked to death, or I'm gonna end up with my tongue cut off and then get nuked along with everyone else.

I think I'm not the only one feeling like this is the end.

Walked in on Azazel and Riptide the other day and they were totally kissing. Like passionately - fully clothed but really kissing, full body contact, definitely something emotional going on. Never seen them not be discrete before, but the way they were touching each other, especially the way Azazel's hands were touching Riptide, it didn't seem like just sex to me. Trust me, I know men and I know when they're just lusting or when they feel something more.

Of course I wasn't quite sure how Riptide would do the kissing thing given that he no longer has a tongue, but he was using his lips to do it and I guess it all worked out.

Azazel was murmuring some stuff in Russian to Riptide. No idea what he was saying but it sounded romantic and mushy. That was weird but for some reason I wasn't surprised either.

I walked outta that room as fast as I could. But I gotta think it gave Riptide the answer to his question.

I hoped for their sakes that the world wasn't ending since it looked like they both wanted to still be here.

**THE END**


End file.
